gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Out of Heaven
Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls, except for Kitty, with Marley and Unique singing lead and the girls doing backup. Before the song begins, Sugar explains that the guys' performance was just a warm-up for the main attraction; the girls. Marley exchanges glances with Jake as she sings. Everyone seems to enjoy this performance and they all dance along to it. Lyrics Marley with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!) Marley with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Never had much faith In love or miracles (Miracles, Ah!) Never wanna put My heart on the line (Ah!) Unique with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Swimming in your world Is something spiritual (Spiritual, Ah!) I'm born again every time You spend the night... (Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): 'Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) For too long... (Long...) For too long... (Long...) Yeah, you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) For too long... (Long...) For too long... Oooh (Long... Oooh) Oh, oh Marley with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!) Marley with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): You bring me to my knees You make me testify (Testify, Ah!) Unique with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, whoa! You can make a sinner Change his ways (Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Open up your gates cause I can't wait To see the light (See the light, Ah!) And right there Is where I wanna stay... (Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah! Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): 'Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) Marley and Unique (with New Directions Girls): Yeah, you make me (feel like) (New Directions Girls: Feel like) I've been locked out of (heaven) (New Directions Girls: Heaven) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) For too long... Oooh (New Directions Girls: Long... Oooh) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Oh, woah, woah, woah Yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh, woah, woah, woah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley with New Directions Girls (Unique): Can't I just stay here (Can't I just stay here!) Spend the rest of my days here (Oh whoa!) Marley (Unique): 'Cause you make me feel like (You make me feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Uh woah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls harmonizing: For too long... For too long... Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (Unique): Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (Yeah!) For too long... (For too long!) For too long... Oooh Oh oh Marley with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, yeah, eh, eh (Unique: Yeah, yeah, eh, eh) (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, Ah!) Oh, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls vocalizing (New Directions Girls): Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, Ah!) Trivia *Kitty was the only New Directions girl not participating in this song, as she was dancing with Puck. Gallery normal_009~179.jpg tumblr_mh3liiR7S21qahp7uo1_500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.28.12.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.33.00.png.jpg Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o7 250.gif tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o3 250.gif LOOH1111.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams